


Art Class

by slightlyembarrassedtobehere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyembarrassedtobehere/pseuds/slightlyembarrassedtobehere
Summary: Bokuto had convinced Kuroo to take a ceramics class, apparently, the teacher was very attractive. Kenma Kozume. He didn't think that he would be that affected by him but the thought of his little hands playing with the wet clay made his imagination run wild.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first work and honestly, I don't know why I am doing this since I have EXAMS soon but here I am. I'm kinda writing this as I go, I hope you like it ??? 
> 
> It's short but they will get longer when I find the time :))

Kuroo hated morning classes. Eyes half-open, he dragged his sleepy ass through the hall with his untameable bedhead sticking in every single direction possible.

"HEY HEY HEY"

Kuroo's ears perked up at that familiar voice booming from down the hallway. He didn't even need to turn around to know it was Bokuto. Sometimes he forgot that there are some people who produce serotonin in the morning. 

"Coffee." 

Kuroo slurred, rubbing his eyes as Bokuto threw his arms around the boys broad shoulders. Bokutos laughter filled the hall, he knew full well that Kuroo was not a human until he had his morning coffee. The raven-haired boy did not have a lot of time to get ready this morning, just like every other morning so he was in the black T-shirt he slept some grey sweat pants he found in his dorm room. Was it his? was it his roommate Akaashis? He will never know. 

"CMONN, arent you excited for the new class?? I heard the teacher is a hottie !!!"  
"ok but coffee first" 

Bokuto agreed and they both headed into the nearest cafe. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

It was 10:30 am now, the class had just begun and Kuroo was finally feeling like himself after the caffeine kicked in. 

"what was the point in running here Bokuto, the teacher isn't even here yet"

"YEAH well I don't want to be late on the first day and plus I want to sit at the front to see how cute this teacher really-"

Bokuto's eyes widened as he looked towards the front door which Kuroo was currently facing his back to. Curious, he turned. Oh. Oh my. Kuros ears flushed a shade of pink. The teacher really was ... young. When Bokuto said a hot teacher, he expected someone in their mid-thirties who gave off Daddy vibes. But the teacher was...almost ethereal. His long hair fell and framed his face perfectly and his milky white skin contrasted so well with his dark roots. The green apron he wore wrapped around his small frame showing his small waist. Kuroo imagined how easy it would be to rest his hand in the nook of his waist- he needed to calm down he had literally just laid eyes on the man. This was going to be a long semester.

"good morning everyone, I'm your teacher for this sem thank you for having me," The teacher said in a clear but soft voice.

"I am Kenma Kozume".


	2. Throw Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I was surprised to wake up this morning and see that people were actually reading my really bad writing HAHAHAHH. It's all from the top of my head, but I'll be able to put more time into it soon it will get better I promise!!! I just have to finish my exams xd

Kenma went through a thorough introduction. Usually, by this time Kuroo would be asleep on the desks because in all honesty who liked introductions to courses? But Kuroo couldn't help but stare fascinated by the petite boy who actually was a teacher. He was staring but he was allowed to right? I mean you're meant to be paying attention to your teacher right? Except Kuroo was not processing a thing that Kenma was saying but more so looking at his lips move. He noticed that occasionally he would lick his lips. Ok, focus Kuroo it is not the time to be getting turned on in class let alone by a teacher you have just met. 

The blondes golden eyes met Kuroos intense gaze and a faint blush cast over his cheeks. Was Kuroo imaging it ? He could have sworn that he seemed a little flustered. Taking a look around the room, the girls in the back of the class were secretly taking photos of the man. Well not very discretely, they were giggling the whole time. He couldn't blame them, Kenmas doll-like features would have appealed to anyone. 

"Any questions?" Kenma said, scanning the classroom. 

Bokuto's hand shot up. Kuroo already knew what was coming and tried to stop him but it was too late.

"Are you single??"

The class giggled and chatters broke out here and there throughout the class. Once again a soft blush appeared on the small teacher's cheeks as he looked down, obviously flustered. Kuroo did feel bad but this man was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He was just so soft. 

"yes I am but, I should correct myself, any questions about my class??" 

A few hands shot up here and there asking about assessments and also about Kenma's history teaching. I mean he was quite young, it was impressive that he was a teacher already. Kuroo found out that he was 23 years old, the same age as him. The boy had already completed his degree in software engineering and had been working with ceramics at the same time as it was something he was passionate about. He had been doing it since he was young and became well known throughout the world of art despite his age. 

"Okay if that's all I would like you to all go to your assigned benches, we are going to all be taking a quick spin on the wheel today"

____________________________

everyone shuffled to their assigned seats. Bokuto was all the way across the room and of course, Kuroo could still hear the owl from this distance. Next to Kuroo sat a small boy with fire like orange hair who seemed familiar. The boy was constantly shaking his leg like he had so much energy that he may combust. Across the table from him sat three girls once again not so discretely talking about Kuroo and blushing. He used to it though, he knew he was attractive. He sent a wink their way and they screamed a little. 

"HI. I'm Hinata Shoyo" The little fireball said with a smile that reached his eyes. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou" Kuroo said flashing a small smile. 

"OH you're Tsukkishima's friend that comes by sometimes right? I'm his roomate" Hinata said with no filter once again, just plain innocence. 

Kuroo laughed and nodded. Back in first year, Tsukishima use to be, for a lack of better words, his fuckbuddy. He was a good dude but nothing really flourished out of it. Eventually, though they grew apart. He missed the bloke and their.. extracurricular activities. God, he needed to get laid soon. 

Kuroo and Tsukishima tried their best to hide their activities from Tsukishimas roommate but sometimes he would run into Kuroo as he left at 3 am. That's why he seemed familiar, they had only a few encounters though.  
________________________________________________

Kuroo has concentration painted across his face as he tried to morph the slab of clay into a shape that was meant to be a bowl. He was having a lot of trouble though, the goddamn thing was just so slippery. He looked over at Hinata who was just practically picking up his clay and smashing it back down onto the table for no apparent reason. He would obviously be of no help. He felt something hovering over his shoulder and as he turned his head he was met with another set of golden eyes that were all too close to his own. He felt the blush creep up onto his cheeks once again. 

"use less pressure, it will be easier to control, here" The blonde said, right by Kuroos left ear. That did things to Kuroo. Oh no.

"Hey Kenma" the orange hair boy beamed.

"sup Shoyo".

They must have been close, noted Kuroo as he called Hinata by his first name. He would have to ask him about it later. 

Kuroo moved to the side and let Kenma get his piece started for him. His small hands so delicately moulded the clay. He really was ... beautiful. Kuroo observed at the extremely light freckles that were scattered across his cheeks. You could only see them this close up otherwise they were practically invisible. His heart rate picked up, Kenma was so close to his body and Kuroo hoped he really didn't notice how flustered he was.

"do you see what I did there?" Kenma looked over at Kuroo expecting the man to be paying attention to his hands however, he was met with a pair of eyes that seemed to darken just a little bit. Kenma quickly looked back down at the clay piece but Kuroo saw the slight pink tint of his hears. Cute. 

Kuroo nodded, even though he did not pay even the slightest attention, to captivated by Kenmas face of concentration. 

"Could I have your number?" Kuroo blurted out before his brain could filter the words. Fuck. Why was he like this. 

"I have some questions about the uh- assignment I wanna discuss with you later that is all haha". Kuroo tried to save himself but just ended up fumbling over his own words. He could have sworn that Kenma smirked a little, amused by the boy's embarrassment. He looked amused at the raven-haired boy. 

"sure." The smaller boy handed him a business card and continued to walk away to check on the other students. 

He felt an elbow poke his side and was met by Hinata gave him a pair of teasing eyes 

"Kuroo has a crush on the teacher~~~" he sung quietly as his eyes mocked Kuroo. Kuroo was quick to slap a hand over his mouth although Kenma was probably out of hearing range by now.

Hinata screamed as Kuroo had gotten clay ALL over his face. Kuroo had big hands compared to Hinata's small head.

" KUROO U ARE DEAD" Hinata got out his chair as Kuroo begun to run away from him. Kuroo was much taller than him however he didn't expect Hinata to be able to jump so high and be so speedy. Before he knew it, Hinata had placed a handprint of clay across his cheek. Since they had run halfway across the classroom, Bokuto had seen his happen and was on the floor cackling with tears in his eyes. 

The classroom was already pretty chaotic so not too many people paid attention to the boys running amuck. Kuroo didn't think he'd make a friend so easily. This seemed like it was going to be an interesting semester.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo had been tossing and turning in bed. He only had that ceramics class once a week as it was more like an extracurricular class than anything. He fidgeted with the business card, and kept typing and deleting messages. 

Hey is Kuroo from your ceramics class

Hey is Kuroo from your ceramics-

Hey is Kuroo-

-

He sighed loudly and buried his face into a pillow. His roommate Akaashi threw a scrunched up sheet of paper in his direction as Kuroo wouldn't shut the hell up. 

"Hey we are meant to be saving the trees, stop wasting paper" Kuroo snickered. 

Kuroo knew that Akaashi was doing his assignment but he couldn't help it. Akaashi was such a book worm. A notification went off on his phone. 

BokuHOE: HEY HEY HEY you better be coming to my party tonight

These parties were a weekly thing, I guess they were living up the Univesity life. 

Kuroo: Yeah yeah I'll be there 

BokuHOE: Good, because I have a surprise for you 

Kuroo: what is it 

BokuHOE: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise LOSER 

Kuroo sighed, Bokuto knew he was a sucker for surprises. That boy is way too curious about everything so basically now he had to go 

BokuHOE: IS AKAASHI COMING 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

Kuroo chuckled. Bokuto has had the biggest crush on his roommate for the longest time but Akaashi being Akaashi and studying 24/7 had not even picked up on his crush in the slightest. It was so painfully obvious that literally everyone could tell. Akaashi was so smart yet so very oblivious. But it amused Kuroo to see Bokuto so flustered over someone so he was just going to let things pan out. Hopefully, Bokuto didn't fall into one of his depresso espresso mood swings should Aakashi refuse to go. 

Kuroo: It better be a good surprise, I will try my best to drag the bookworm out of his hole!! which me luck !!!

To his surprise, it didn't take all that much convincing to get Aaskashi to come tonight. Usually, it takes as far as to threaten to burn his notes or play really loud music while Aakashi is studying. Both of which he would never do but Aaskashi didn't need to know that. All it took today was a consistent 30 minutes of nagging which was record time for Kuroo. 

"are those my sweats?" Aakashi said furrowing his eyebrows giving Kuroo an accusing look while somehow maintaining his normal disinterested face. Kuroo flashed a smile and ran off into the bathroom for a shower before Aakashi could say more. 

Kuroo stepped out the shower, and once again spent about 15 minutes struggling to tame his bed hair which technically wasn't even bed hair because it was his hair all the time. Whatever it was an untamable beast even with all the hair products available to man kind but honestly Kuroo found a way to pull it off. Maybe it was something about the I don't give a fuck kinda energy that the messy hair exuded. 

________________________________________

The room was beeming with collegestudents, from every single class. HOnetly this was probably one of the largest partie that Bokuto had ever hosted. And thats saying something. There had to be at least 300 people in the frat house. THere were drunken people littered everywhere with random people sucking eachothers faces off in every corner. It was quite the site to see. Ahhh the sight.of college life. The music was so loud that the walls literally vibrated. 

"Drinks?" Kuroo said, raising an eyebrow at Aakashi/


	4. Chapter 4

the kitchen bench was sticky with soft drinks and god knows what alcohol mixture poured all over the table. Suprisingly, Kuroo was quite a clean freak. His nose squinched as he picked up the sticky bottles to mix himself a drink. While making Akaashi's, his hand 'accidentally' slipped pouring a little more than 3 and a half shots in the glass. Not his fault, totally an accident. After adding the mixers we walked back over to akaashi who to his surprise was chatting with Bokuto. Bokuto usually was too loud but when talking to akaashi his eyes just seemed to light up while somehow seeming shy. A faint blush covered his cheeks - maybe it was the alcohol. Kuroo, reading the room handed akaashi the drink that was wayyy too strong and went to find some other people he knew. 

"KUROOOOO!!!" a flash of orange shot across the room and gave him hug. The little man almost knocked him over despite their size difference, damn he was fast. 

"look whose here" shoyo winked and nodded his head in the direction of the circle of people that he was just sitting in..

Kuroos eyes widened and when his eyes met the a familiar blonde. He quickly looked away, to try and play it cool. He skulled the rest of his drink which was way too strong to kill the nerves. We are not going to mess this up today, PLAY IT COOL. 

"come play 7 minutes in heaven with us !!! " shoyo took kuro by the hand in a friendly way and dragged him into the circle. His eyes met with Kenmas. Kenmas face was already flushed, with a oft smile on his face - it was probably the alcohol. But kuroo had never seen a smile so beautiful. Shoyo shoved another drink into Kuroos hand since he had finished his. One whiff and he could tell that there was more vodka in this than coke. 

___ 

"oOOOOOOOooo" a series of people went, as Kuroo downed his second drink, and as his eyes come back into focus, the bottle was clearly pointing to him. He wasn't really paying attention to the game, distracted as he kept stealing glances at Kenma. However, this time when he looked over,, he was met with a pair of golden cat like eyes and a blush more prominent than he had ever seen. 

Oh shit. It was his turn. And his partner was Kenma.


End file.
